


I'm looking for a fic!

by MewDeathCakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, This fic was deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: PLEASE HELP ME, I'M LOOKING FOR ANYONE WHO HAS A COPY OF PRESS START BY DXTR AND THE CONTINUATION OF IT CALLED PRESS CONTINUE.More about the fic inside here
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones





	I'm looking for a fic!

Press start was a fic about Michael living on a space station and he was an "AI", while living on the ship he may have been called and artificial intelligence but he was a real guy, from earth. He helped gamers play through video games. It's a super futuristic fic. 

He get assigned to Gavin, and while he was helping him play through Achievement Thirty (minecraft mixed with skyrim) they fell in love. 

It's super good slow burn with the perfect amount of angst and sweetness. So please please please help me. 

This fic really meant a lot to me, so if you have a copy of it I would really really appreciate it!!

There's an audio copy of the fic by Sandstripe still up, if anyone is interested, but it's not the same as a good read.

And DXTR, if you're reading this, I dont know why you deleted your account, but your writing was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Really any help please


End file.
